


Pour toi

by m_lucien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: Merlin saw his husband and his best friend in bed together.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	Pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags.

Merlin brought the cigarette to his lips with trembling hands. His mother always told him to avoid smoking, it's detrimental to health and all that, but this was what adults do: they smoke as they contemplated their life.

He didn't want to close his eyes, but he did anyway. He saw how Arthur, his husband, carressed her, Gwen, his best friend, ever so gently. Like she was a goddess in need of worship - and worship Arthur did.

Merlin reached for his glass of whiskey - another thing his mother told him not to do - and drank from it. What else can he do? His husband and best friend made love. In Merlin's house and marital bed, they acted as giddy lovers, reaching for each other with excitement and need.

With a sigh, he put out his cigarette in the ash tray and he placed his glass of whiskey on the floor. Another thing his mother told him: always turn to her whenever he has problems. But he can't do that - just as he didn't follow her other instructions.

Merlin felt calm as he reached for the gun. A whisper for forgiveness for his mother, a whisper of love for his best friend, and for Arthur...

The neighbours reported a gunshot at three in the morning - an hour after that, a body was found.


End file.
